Joker's history
by LokiJokerFanfic
Summary: Le Joker. Psychopathe, meurtrier, fou, prince clown du crime... Harry Potter. Héro, Aimable, gentil, loyal. Et si ces deux avaient plus en commun que ce que l'on pensait?
1. Prologue

_Joker – anciennement Hadrien « Harry » Potter _

_Catwoman – anciennement Hermione Granger _

_Chapelier Fou – anciennement Drago Malefoy _

_Double-Face – anciennement George Weasley_

_L'Empoisonneuse – anciennement Lily Evans/Potter _

_Épouvantail – anciennement Neville Londubat _

_Arlequin – anciennement Ginny Weasley _

_Sphinx – anciennement Remus Lupin._

_OC - Lydia Granger / Weasley_

_Joker/Arlequin (d'un seul côté)_

_Catwoman/Chapelier Fou_

_Sphinx / Tonks_

_Épouvantail/Luna Lovegood_

_Double Face / OC_

**Je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartient !**

**Le Joker sera un mélange du Joker dans le film The Dark Knight et du Joker dans le Comique !**

_**Prologue :**_

Ennuyé. Le Joker s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa cellule de l'asile d'Arkham. Il n'avait rien tué depuis des jours et l'Empoisonneuse, plus connue comme Poison Ivy, n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des mots doux à ses plantes dans la cellule opposée à la sienne !

Catwoman était certainement en train de voler un bijouterie à l'heure qu'il est et il pariait la tête de son père (ah c'est vrai, il est mort HAHAHAHAHA) que le Chapelier Fou l'avait suivi, vraiment il fallait qu'il arrête d'être obsédé par sa petite amie !

Double Face était surement en train de jouer avec sa pièce de monnaie idiote, sa femme, Lydia, à ses côtés en train de le regarder et l'Épouvantail était à coup sur en train de baver en pensant à Luna…

Arlequin, ou comme elle s'appelait elle même Harley Quinn, était coincée dans la cellule de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ce dont il était reconnaissant, elle était vraiment agaçante à longueur de journée avec son amour malsain pour lui !

En bref, il s'ennuyait et n'aimait pas sortir de l'asile tout seul…

Soudain, une idée surgit dans son esprit malade. Il commença à ricaner légèrement mais son ricanement fou s'est rapidement transformé en un rire hystérique. Oh oui ! C'était le plan parfait ! Et puis en plus, pour eux, ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils avaient disparus !

Voyez vous, avant de devenir le Joker, l'homme fou avait un nom et non, ce n'était pas Jack Napier.

Son nom avait auparavant été Harry James Potter. Oui, oui…

Il se trouve que, après avoir fait le veux d'une vie différente, le jours de son 13e anniversaire, il ne se soit retrouvé à Gotham City qui était une ville hors du temps. Une ville hors du temps était une ville où le temps était soit plus lent soit plus rapide que la normale donc, même si ils étaient restés à Gotham City pendant 20 ans, cela faisait seulement 2 ans pour les habitants de Poudlard et du reste du monde.

Oui, oui. _Ils_, c'est à dire plusieurs d'entre eux. Harry n'avait pas vraiment été le seul à avoir été transporté à Gotham City…

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Bref, un jeune Harry Potter, amnésique et de retour à l'âge tendre de 1 an, est donc apparu sur le seuil d'une porte à Gotham City. Il a grandit avec le nom de Jack Napier, sa mère était une jolie femme du nom de Béatrice Napier mais son père, John Napier, était un ivrogne qui l'a battait.

Béatrice est morte lors d'un accident de voiture quand Jack avait eu 5 ans et John s'est alors mit à le battre. Au début ce n'était que des petits coups, des claques des fois… mais quand il eu 7 ans, Jack avait déjà commencé à être fouetté.

Quand il eu 11 ans, John entra dans sa chambre pendant une nuit où il était ivre et réveilla le jeune homme, souriant sadiquement, couteau à la main, John se mit à lui dire des phrases qui restèrent gravées dans l'esprit de Jack. « _Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Mettons un sourire sur ce visage ! »_ Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla, un sourire fou collé au visage et on apprit deux jours après que John Napier était mort, assassiné.

Jack grandit et il tomba de plus en plus dans la folie quand il récupéra ses souvenirs à l'âge de 13 ans. Plus il tuait, plus il se sentait bien… C'était comme si tuer le rendait heureux, alors il a tout simplement continué à tuer pour son propre plaisir cruel.

Quand il fut mis à Arkham Asylum, il avait 23 ans et, d'un combat avec le Batman qui avait finit par une chute dans une grande cuve, il avait des cheveux verts, s'appliquait du maquillage noir autour des yeux, blanc pour fond de teint et repassait ses cicatrices et ses lèvres de rouge. Le Joker était né.

Là bas, il fit la rencontre d'une personne plus qu'intéressante : Harleen Quinzel, son psychiatre. Le Joker en était sur, cette femme était Ginny Weasley, bien qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds et n'avait plus de taches de rousseurs, il reconnaissait ces yeux facilement. Et elle l'avait apparemment aussi reconnu puisqu'elle le regarda toute une heure avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

Il se trouve que la jeune Weasley était toujours autant amourachée de lui… au point de le laisser sortir de l'asile à la seule condition de la prendre avec lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus le Joker retrouvait des sorciers qu'il avait connus. Hermione Granger était devenue Catwoman, appelée Selina Kyle (d'ailleurs ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux !). George Weasley était devenu Double Face et son nom était Harvey Dent (Joker avait faillit ne pas le reconnaître, il avait changé !), Neville Londubat était Jonathan Crane, l'Épouvantail, ce qui lui convenait plutôt bien bizarrement, et un certain Drago Malefoy était devenu le Chapelier Fou, son nom était Jervis Tetch et, à son grand drame, il n'avait plus ses fameux cheveux blonds Malefoy.

Le Joker rencontra aussi deux personnes pour le moins intéressantes : Remus Lupin, qui avait été un ami de son père biologique en tant que Harry Potter, était le Sphinx, connu comme Edward Nygma et sa mère biologique en tant que Harry Potter n'était pas si morte que ça puisqu'elle était l'Empoisonneuse, Poison Ivy, connue comme Pamela Isley (ils s'étaient rencontré avant de se « réveiller » et Ivy lui en voulait toujours pour avoir brulé sa serre, elle était vraiment trop rancunière de l'avis du Joker, presque plus que lui !).

En bref, le Joker avait été Harry Potter, il était un fou psychopathe qui n'avait aucun sentiment ni pour Harley ni pour les sorciers ou les humains en général et le monde sorcier risquait fortement de bruler puisqu'il venait de décider de revenir et ce n'était certainement pas pour les aider…

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Et, dans sa cellule à Arkham, le Joker continuait de rire.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Joker – anciennement Hadrien « Harry » Potter _

_Catwoman – anciennement Hermione Granger _

_Chapelier Fou – anciennement Drago Malefoy _

_Double-Face – anciennement George Weasley_

_L'Empoisonneuse – anciennement Lily Evans/Potter _

_Épouvantail – anciennement Neville Londubat _

_Arlequin – anciennement Ginny Weasley _

_Sphinx – anciennement Remus Lupin._

_OC - Lydia Granger / Weasley_

_Joker/Arlequin (d'un seul côté)_

_Catwoman/Chapelier Fou_

_Sphinx / Tonks_

_Épouvantail/Luna Lovegood_

_Double Face / OC_

**Je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartient !**

**Le Joker sera un mélange du Joker dans le film The Dark Knight et du Joker dans le Comique !**

**PS: ce chapitre sera court!**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Il avait été étonnement facile de sortir d'Arkham, mais ça l'aurait été encore plus si Joker n'avait pas rencontré Harley dans sa cellule pendant qu'il passait dans le couloir, et qu'elle s'était mise à hurler comme une folle « Monsieur J ! Monsieur J ! ». Alertant les gardes en le faisant bien sur…

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, en plus Joker savait qu'après quelques coups bien placés de _Doloris_, il lui aurait pardonné, vraiment, il avait déjà vraiment trop d'affection pour elle en la laissant vivre ! Bref, ce qui importait, c'était qu'il s'était échappé !

By, by, Arkham ! Wou-Hou ! Yeah ! Génial ! Bon, hum, revenons, aux choses sérieuses…

Donc, maintenant qu'il était partit, qu'allait t-il faire en premier ? Bruler quelque chose ? Hum oui, bonne idée. Mais quoi ? Un hôpital ? Mais lequel ? Oh ! Mais oui bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avait t-il donc pas pensé plus tôt ?

Albus Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que Harry Potter a disparu le jour de son 14e anniversaire, emportant avec lui Hermione Granger, Georges et Ginevra Weasley, Neville Londubat et Remus Lupin. Drago Malefoy avait aussi disparu mais il se fichait un peu de la disparition du Serpentard. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que Sirius Black avait été sortit d'Azkaban quand Harry avait eu 14 ans, Albus espérait juste qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre Black et la disparition de plusieurs de ses élèves.

Albus sortit de ses pensées et sourit en voyant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ arriver par hiboux, cependant son sourire s'effaça complètement quand il lu le titre du journal.

**Hôpital Saint-Mangouste, BRULÉ !**

Haletant, Albus commença à lire.

**Hier soir, ce journaliste se déplaçait vers l'hôpital sorcier, Saint-Mangouste quand une explosion se fit entendre. Ce journaliste se retourna et vit avec horreur l'hôpital exploser avec ce qui semblait être des bombes moldues (personnes sans magie). Le total des victimes est compté à 110 et il y a 456 personnes blessées dont 58 gravement en sachant que 610 personnes étaient dans l'hôpital. C'est une véritable tragédie qui nous a frappé et ce journaliste espère que le coupable sera rapidement attrapé. Mais une question reste dans nos esprits : Que fera le ministère ?**

_**Votre fidèle reporter, Rita Skeeter.**_

Albus reposa le journal, son expression figé dans l'inquiétude, une question bousculant le chemin à travers son esprit confus.

_« Qui aurait pu faire une chose aussi horrible ?! »_

Joker, Harley Quinn à son bras, marcha dans les rues du chemin de traverse et sourit en voyant les titres des journaux.

Ah quelle belle journée !


End file.
